


Your Eyes

by ArcticLucie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kaidan's POV, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Mass Effect 3, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan runs through the hospital to start his greatest mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to bust through some writer's block. Thought I'd try a little second person POV.

A bead of sweat trickles down from your brow as you hit the double doors. They slide open without much resistance and you're running again, feet moving heavy over white sterile tiles. The smell of clean stings your nose, a stark contrast from the smells of war forever lingering outside, of dust and rubble and the dearly departed that you know will never fade.

But you can't stop now.

That's the thing with Shepard, if he isn't running full throttle, he might as well be standing still. You're the sun as he orbits around you, moving at a million miles an hour while you try to keep yourself in place, to reorient yourself as his gravity threatens to pull you off-center. That would scare a lesser man, but you've had a few solid years of practice.

You bypass the elevator; it'd take too long and time is not exactly on your side. It's never been your friend, the hands of time leaving you a step behind, a minute out of sync from the rest of the galaxy. And maybe that should bother you, but as long as you can still make out his six, you won't ever need to complain. 

The steel door offers little resistance as you bust through it and into the stairwell. Two by two you travel upward until you reach L3. The motion feels almost foreign without a gun in your hand to ground you, but you settle for the achievement of not spilling your scolding coffee all over your civvies and the orderly you so kindly smash into.

"Sorry," you mumbled as you help her to her feet. You're embarrassed that you now must ask her for directions, your brain too scrambled to remember the number 334. "Thanks," you mutter again as you settle into a reluctant gait.

Your heart is hammering away under your burning lungs as you try something, anything, to calm your nerves. No amount of training could've prepared you for what you're walking into, but you know that when you hit that threshold, it'll all be very real. Everything you ever were will be burnt right to the ground. 

But he's always been good at building you back up.

Words fail you when your eyes meet his, crystal blue dulled by red and puffy lids, but smile still bright enough to burn a hole right through you. That's when the tears start falling and you don't give a damn who sees, too busy rushing to hold him close, arms tightening around them both, temple resting on his as you gently bow your heads.

"Kaidan," he rasps, low and languid in your veins, "I think she has your eyes."


End file.
